


Say a few spells and baby there you go

by minkhollow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Community: itsproductivity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sirius scores a rare victory in an argument with his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say a few spells and baby there you go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on this one was 'write about a noise or silence that won't go away,' and I'd had this cracky theory for a while that T. Rex actually qualifies as wizard rock (I mean, there's hydras and vampires and witches all over the place!), so I wrote it out. The title is a line from "Ride a White Swan."  
> I am not JKR; I just borrow for fun.

" _What_ is that incessant racket?"

Regulus sighed. He had no idea what his brother had brought home this time, but now their mother was on the warpath. And while the ensuing confrontation would likely be interesting to listen to, she was going to reach his door first. Fortunately, the truth would likely serve well, in this case.

So when she stopped outside his door, Regulus said, "I wouldn't know, Mother. You'd have to ask Sirius."

She swept on down the hallway, but Regulus didn't get up to close his door again. He was just as curious about what his brother was playing, if rather less inclined to start shouting about it.

The noise got louder, briefly - that must have been from the door opening - before cutting off with a nasty scratching sound.

"Sirius. You will _explain_ this... this cacophony, and you will do so at once."

"It's new music, Mother. Band's called T. Rex. Didn't you like it?"

"I most certainly did _not_. On what grounds did you dare to pollute the house with this noise?"

"You can't destroy it."

"I can and I shall, unless you have an eminently convincing argument against it."

"It has provenance, Mother."

Regulus looked toward the door, both eyebrows up. _That_ was an unusual card for Sirius to play in any argument - largely because most of what fascinated him had no pedigree their parents would ever find acceptable. And while Regulus was more inclined to agree with his mother's description of the supposed music's quality, he still wished he could see her reaction.

But he didn't wish it badly enough to attempt watching the end of the argument.

"Does it."

"Yes. It does. The singer went to Hogwarts - you can _tell_ , if you look at some of the lyrics."

Silence stretched out for a good half a minute, during which Regulus wondered where that left the rest of the band in terms of provenance - and where Sirius had figured out to take this approach.

"...Well. I suppose, since you bring home little enough of any value, you might be permitted to keep this. However, do _not_ play it at such volumes as you were. It disrupts the rest of the house."

Regulus almost went to congratulate Sirius, after their mother had returned downstairs. But he had no way of knowing where Kreacher was, and didn't want to spoil the moment by landing himself in hot water.


End file.
